Only by chance
by Bluegj
Summary: Draco finds himself struggling to balance what he wants and what is wanted of him. When someone else's life hangs in the balance, will he take the leap of faith or hide in the dark?  Rated M just to be on the safe side!
1. Chapter 1 Seen

So he couldn't stop staring at the pearly smooth curve of her neck; it didn't _mean_ anything. So he couldn't stop following the sweep of her flame red hair with his eyes; it didn't _change _anything. So he couldn't help the heat creeping up his neck as she caught his eye and jerked her chin up defiantly.

He kept his gaze steady and his face impassive; let her guess what was going through his mind. _And Merlin, don't let her guess correctly. _ Pansy's laugh, shrill and piercing, penetrated the fog in his mind.

"Draco? Draco, why are you staring at that filthy Weasley? What are you planning?" Her voice was silky and seductive, trying to push all the right buttons. It was like thick, sticky honey; sickly. Her fingers found their way onto his thigh, the warm crease of his waist. He said nothing, only transferred his cool, calculating gaze to Pansy.

Her lip curled in distaste as she acknowledged his silent warning; she removed her hand from his thigh. She turned full bodily to face Zabini, blocking him out.

Draco, his face still impassive, turned to his dinner. The chicken, skin golden and crisp, its aroma wafting throughout the hall, held no appeal. Neither did the roast potatoes, vegetables and the other array of deliciously assorted food. His appetite had never returned since that day.

They had never come in contact beforehand, never met to do anything but sneer at each other; basically show each other their distaste. That was until the day the death eaters attacked. They came in hoards that swarmed in between the trees and the students panicked, the teachers tried to calm them, but it was only the two of them, Ginny Weasley and Draco, who managed to calm them. It took a while; the famous trinity would have been able to do it in a matter of moments, but they were on their quest, having not been sighted in almost a year.

Ginny, flushed with anger, stood on the Gryffindor table and, flame coloured hair fanning out behind her, put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, at the same moment Draco did the exact same thing.

"Shut up!" They shouted simultaneously. Draco, standing on a chair rather than the Slytherin table, looked over at Ginny and saw for the first time something more than just a snivelling red headed Weasley mudblood. He saw a strong willed girl desperately trying to control a rabble of a crowd before the entire lot of them erupted into a riot.

"Is this how we're going to repay those fighting to defend us _right now?_" She placed her hands on her hips and flipped her hair away from her face "Honestly. Hey, Hey! _Shut up! _Our teachers our defending us right now and what are they going to think when they come in from fighting to find a bunch of screaming, squabbling children? Now, are we going to let them defend a bunch of spineless children or are we going to make sure that when they come in they will be tended to, and defended in return if necessary, by young witches and wizards. Now, you lot, yeah you, organise a group of you to prepare the infirmary. You, _yes _you..."

And that was it. Ginny Weasley had caught Draco's attention like no one beforehand ever had. Despite the fact she was known to be, and proud to be, the hero's sweetheart, she had shown something Draco had never seen in any other girl before... he just didn't know what it was.

So Draco had stood there on his chair the day the Death eaters had tried to breach Hogwarts and gave out his own orders, some to the children of Death eaters, some to other houses, but together, with Ginny Weasley, he had managed to carve order out of chaos.

All was well as students before him shifted chairs and tables to the side, set up emergency first aid units in the main hall and generally did what they were told. Sounds of fighting that earlier were loud enough to be in the next room, were now distant and muffled.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as the first pocket of teachers returned, battered and bloody but certainly alive, safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't have to fill this role for much longer. It was then that he noticed the silence. Amongst the bustling students, shoving past each other to join their group or greet their favourite teacher, only one other person heard the silence.

Standing to the side, leaning against the wall, was Ginny Weasley, brooding internally, only to surface when a student came up to ask her something. Draco was watching her intently for _something_ when her head snapped up, brow furrowed. He heard it a heart beat later; the eternal, oppressive silence.

It's so hard to hear, to recognise, because you hardly ever notice something that's not there. It's only when something fills its gap, loud and garishly obvious, that you understand what you should have seen, should have noticed.

But Draco did notice, and apparently, so did Ginny Weasley. His body rigidly straight, Draco made his way through the crowd, weaving in and out of the wriggling mass of bodies until he came to the large oak doors of the main hall. Slightly out of breath was Ginny Weasley, who had made what seemed to be quite an effort to join him there.

"What is it?" She asked, her deep brown eyes scanning the cold stone corridors, searching for something that wasn't there.

"Whatever could you mean?" Draco replied, keeping his voice cynically dry to prevent the turmoil of emotions inside of him, which this stupid girl had only just recently started to provoke, from boiling out.

She was having none of it. She turned to him, a snarky comment most definitely on the tip of her tongue, but she never got to say what she wanted to. That was the moment the Death Eaters made their entrance.

A group of about twelve of them apparated with loud several loud _cracks_ into the previously empty space in front of them. Draco had been careful not to pledge his allegiance to either Harry or Voldemort, good or bad, in case he needed to worm his way out of a tight spot. He hadn't, contrary to popular belief, even gotten the Dark mark, although that was more to do with his mother's manipulative and persuasive ways than his.

At that moment, it didn't seem to matter whose side he was on. Draco watched as the lead Death Eater, clad with the traditional mask, raise his wand and point it at Ginny. He flung himself forward, pushing Ginny off balance and consequently out the way, and raised his own wand. Draco cast the quickest, strongest shield he could think of.

It was his magic that blocked the first blow, and his body that blocked the next. He felt the first curse catch him in the shoulder, pulling him round, and then the next directly in the stomach. After that the world filled with shouts and lights and screams, but Draco took no notice as he crumbled to the ground.

He remembered the pain that burnt through his innards and the scent. Her hair fell across his face, cool and distinct. She smelt like meadows of freshly cut grass after the rain; fresh and unearthly.

Looking back on that memory had Draco self consciously probing his stomach with the tips of his fingers. He looked up, a cursory glance, at Ginny Weasley, only to find her dark brown eyes staring steadily at him. He saw his blush from earlier reflected in Ginny's own reddening cheeks.

Emotions, thick and poignant, pressed at him. He stood suddenly, saying nothing, and walked briskly from the room, feeling every single pair of Slytherin eyes, and possibly the rest of the student populace too, boring into his back.

"Why does Draco keep looking at you?" Neville leant across the sofa, the fire casting shadows across his face that was creased with worry lines "I mean, it must have been going on for at least a month now, at least since the attack and then he was doing it again tonight at dinner. So come on Gin, why is it?" His voice was barely a whisper above the hubbub of the common room, but at Neville's question the entire room seemed to still.

Collin, camera still in his hand like a comfort item, made his way over.

"It's true Ginny, we've all seen it. We think he's planning something, I mean his father..."

"Oh please!" Ginny interrupted, more scared of Colin voicing her deepest thoughts than anything else "Honestly, all of you, it's nice to know you _care_" Ginny stood, her nerves jangling "But do remember who you are talking about. This is_ Draco Malfoy. _He's hardly going to do anything public and he's got too much of a stiff upper lip to get his hands dirty. Anyway, he wouldn't dare face me on his own; I'd pummel him into the ground" Ginny grinned as her fellow Gryfindor's cheered at her speech but her heart was uneasy.

Ginny threw Neville one last glance, to find him studying her quietly. She sighed. She had known Neville since she was eleven and first came here, befriending him almost instantly. He knew when she was lying; knew she was lying then and there.

He didn't pick up on it though so instead of sitting back down and continuing the conversation Ginny made her way up to her bed. She tried to keep her back straight, her head held high until she was enveloped in the shadows of her dorm.

The room was blissfully silent and still; she was the only one in the room and she was loath to turn on a light. She squeezed her eyes shut.

The images that came to the forefront of her mind were those of the night of the attack. The school was weakening, day by day. The longer Harry Potter is away, the more control the teachers lose over the school. It was only a matter of time before the Death Eaters took over. Then who would stop Draco Malfoy doing those things that naive Colin Creevey had been suggesting? That Ginny herself feared he was planning on doing?

Ginny forced her stiff limbs to move. She shuffled over to her bed and collapsed. She was so tired. Tomorrow she had quidditch practice, two essays to hand in and a defensive charm to master. She didn't think she could do it. It all seemed like so much...

She rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the invading images of a rage stricken Draco Malfoy shoving her out of the line of fire before being hit, twice, by the curses intended for her. He had done it to save her.

Did he mean for her to pay him back? Surely, as a Slytherin, he would expect something in return? Ginny played it over in her mind.

"_What is it?" _She asked, looking over at Draco's striking features. It was a shame that someone so beautiful was so cold.

"_Whatever could you mean?" _He said acerbically. Anger fused in her blood and Ginny turned to face him, some snide comment ready to burst free. Everything happened so quickly. The sharp crack that Ginny recognised as someone apparating sounded. She caught an array of emotions that flitted across Draco's face in a matter of nanoseconds before she herself turned to the noise, so slow, her wand hand only just rising to meet the Death Eaters.

Draco barrelled into her side and she fell, pain exploding in her shoulder for one sickening second before it dulled, by which point, curses were flying to and from the Death Eaters.

The sensation of seeing Draco, a pathetic crumpled heap on the floor, was different to seeing Harry getting hurt. With Harry, Ginny felt the anger like a fire igniting inside her stomach, fuelling her to be stronger, faster, and harder.

When she saw Draco there, so vulnerable, his mop of light blonde hair falling over his lifeless face, Ginny felt a gut wrenching, stomach plummeting, heart jerking pain that she just couldn't understand. Even when she was next to Draco, turning his head this way and that to see those big blue eyes looking up at her in disdain, her hair falling around her face, she still couldn't place it.

It wasn't until later, when she jolted awake, her back throbbing in pain from the uncomfortable infirmary chair, that she realised what she had done.

She had stayed with him. Stayed beside Draco Malfoy as he slept in a dazed state, his injuries still fresh and violent.

Ginny had run then, all the way to her bed, trying not to look too closely at Draco's face, youthful in his slumber.

Once more Ginny wanted to run. Run from the Gryffindor common room to... to where? _Where? _Ginny needed to fly. Needed to feel the sharp wind on her face.

As she made up her mind, the rest of her year burst in, giggling, and Ginny was swept up in the demand to show she was fine, she needed to be seen with a strong front; no one could know, or even guess at her inner turmoil.

"So, Ginny, saw Draco checking you out again today" A voice behind her perked up, Ginny was too exhausted to work out who it was.

"Not this again! Honestly guys..." Ginny started, fatigue making her drop off mid sentence.

"We're serious! We think he's planning something for you" This was followed by another round of giggling.

Ginny wished people would stop saying that or she might just start believing it.


	2. Chapter 2 Hurt

A/N- so i know only one person has actually reviewed my work (much to my dismay) but i really like the idea of this story, even if im no good at writing it! so, please review though, even if it is to critisise! (although if you do critises, please be nice...!) so, heres the second chapter, i think the next one is when things start to heat up... unfortunately not between Ginny and Draco...

Draco POV

Draco tapped his quill on his parchment, making the splodge of ink grow until he rendered the piece of parchment worthless. He couldn t believe he had been pushed into a class with the Weasley girl. As if school life hadn t become hard enough with the constant pressure from his father about joining the dark lord, he had to have another distraction in life because the teachers deemed it necessary that all years group together to learn more practical subjects than muggle studies.

Apparently that s not so important anymore.

So here he was, doodling on his parchment to distract himself from the biggest distraction in the room.

"Mr Malfoy is there a reason for your indifference to what I am teaching?" Professor Snape's nasal voice made Draco's hand hesitate over his parchment "We have, in fact, started the experiment. But unlike your class mates you find it more important to waste ink and parchment than to learn a potion that could kill your enemy with one sniff" Snape turned, cape billowing out slightly, and over his shoulder said "An essay, I feel, in for tomorrow for all years present, so you can put your quill and parchment to better use."

Draco didn t let his anger show on his face. Snape made his way to the front and Draco had to satisfy himself with imagine the curses he could use to maim him. The rest of the lesson consisted of dirty looks, whispered insults and the ever present threat of a wandering curse in his direction.

"Nice going Malfoy" Ginny Weasley whispered as she brushed past him, almost pushing him off balance "I now have three essays to write, along with quiditch practice, so thanks."

Draco grit his teeth and, jaw clenched, turned to face her.

"If I wanted your opinion, Weasley, I would have said so" He said, his voice low. He was in no mood to deal with her antics. She sniffed and span on her heel to get her ingredients.

Looking back, Draco could never truly understand why he didn t see it coming. Why he didn t see the cruel smirk playing on Pansy s lips, or the hunched shoulders of Crab and Goyle as they tried to suppress their laughter.

Pansy swayed passed Draco, her hip brushing past him, and towards Ginny, who was bent over a counter top. Pansy stood, vial of foul smelling liquid in hand, and poured the vial s contents over Ginny s back.

Ginny s scream was so loud, so sudden, so piercing, that Draco nearly dropped his own stash of ingredients. Her scream went on and on, a never ending attack to the ears. It did something to Draco. It was almost a physical sensation where something in his chest just went click.

Shoving his ingredients onto the table, Draco forced his way past a wide-eyed Pansy, over to the back of the class room and wrenched open the door to one of the cupboards; searching... he found a small pot at the back of the cupboard. Unscrewing the lid and running over to where Ginny was still screaming, Draco ripped off her top.

There was a burn that spread the entire width of her back, shoulder blade to shoulder blade, down to where her ribs ended, bubbling and spitting as whatever it was Pansy threw on her ate at her skin. Draco wanted to vomit.

Instead he practically dumped the contents of the pot onto her back and began to rub it in. Relieved that instead of Ginny s screaming, he could now hear her pathetic, chocked off sob. She was trying not to cry.

"Ginny, Ginny, it's okay now. It's okay" Draco was repeating this over and over again. He ignored the ring of students, their eyes wide with disbelief.  
>Two people shoved past the on lookers. The first was Neville Longbottom.<p>

"What did you do to her?" His voice was slightly too high, but filled with anger. Draco stepped back immediately. Different emotions were vying for his attention and he couldn t concentrate. He settled his face into a cool mask, but made his back and shoulders straight as possible.

"I didn't do anything to her Longbottom. Someone must have tripped and spilt this all over her. I simply reacted" Too kind, Draco thought hatefully. He was being too kind. Why? Is it because Neville was Ginny s friend and he didn t want to upset her in this state?

"Oh, and you just jumped into action, just like that? Like a good Samaritan?" Neville spat back.

"Finally grown a spine Longbottom? Or is it that you got jealous? Did you want to be the hero of the hour?" Draco watched the colour drain from Longbottom s face.  
>Instead of satisfaction, Draco felt a ringing hollowness inside his head.<p>

"If you two are done, I feel it is of paramount importance to get Miss Weasley to the infirmary. As I know that you are of her House and her friend, Neville, you and two others will take her there" Professor Snape snapped his fingers and two house elves appeared "Take Miss Weasley to the infirmary, I will be there presently. Class dismissed."

Draco span and violently, but precisely, shoved his text books into his bag. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Mr Malfoy, a moment." Draco hesitated before turning slowly to face Professor Snape.

"Professor?" He kept his tone steady, knowing that Snape would be able to pick up any lie he made easily.

"What happened to Miss Weasley? Now I may not care for the Gryffindor House, but I do care when something of this magnitude happens. You were quick on your feet in helping her..." Draco opened his mouth to protest at the implication that he was there so quickly because it was Ginny... because he had some connection... "I don t particularly care for student relationships. The only reason you could have been there so quickly was if you were watching. Now, who poured Halean slug blood over Miss Weasley?"

Draco knew his face was impassive; he was a master at concealing his feelings, but inside he was a mess. He could not give Pansy away. That was against the Slytherin code. He couldn t betray a fellow Slytherin for a Gryffindor. It just wasn t done.

Why was he even having to think about it? He knew the code, he knew he couldn t break it, so why was it that every time he decided to simply tell professor Snape that he didn t see anything, did he hear Ginny Weasley screaming?  
>Draco took a ragged breath, letting his turmoil show for just a second.<p>

"I see" Was all Professor Snape said.

"See what sir?" To Draco s surprise, his voice wavered.

"It must have been one of my Slytherins, what else would have made you hesitate for so long?" Draco could pick up no hint of anger in his voice, but it was a little too strained to be relaxed. Snape was mad and if he found out who did it, there would be serious repercussions.

"Leave, Malfoy."

He didn t need to be told twice.

Ginny POV

Ginny could count the amount of times she had been admitted into the infirmary on one hand. Once in first year when she fell off her broomstick and broke her thumb, then again in her second year when Harry returned her from the Chamber of Secrets. This was the third time.

She lay on her stomach with swaths of bandages lathered in some cream or lotion spread over her burnt back. She couldn t move for the pain.

She tried to breath easily, something that she found was frequently becoming harder and harder to do. Everytime she tried to breath deeply, she would feel the pressure of her own body crushing her lungs and she would shift her body automatically so she could take a deeper breath. This resulted in several minutes of Ginny writhing in silent agony as she tried to squirm away from the pain on her back.

"Ginerva, do stop moving, my remedy will work, but you have to give it time" Madam Pomfrey's voice came from down the end of the infirmary where her office light blazed.  
>"Sorry" She mumbled.<p>

It hadnt been so bad when her friends had been around her. Colin, thankfully, kept the cap on his camera, although she spied him stroking it every so often. She decided that it was his comfort blanket, his way back to sanity.

Neville and Luna kept up a stream on non-stop chatter, not even leaving to go and eat in the main hall, instead braving the infirmary food with Ginny.

They tried to keep her mind off the ever-present pain, and for a few short moments, they succeeded. It came when Neville cracked a joke, or Luna made a serious comment on the threat of extinction that loomed over the Nargles heads. Ginny felt, at such moments, as if she was lying on her bed, three of her best friends surronding her.  
>Then she would laugh and the pain would come back.<p>

It was only later on, when the moon light was filtering through the high set windows of the infirmary, Ginny realised how much she missed her friends, for the fact 4 that Ginny that had been attacked earlier that day seemed to open a door that realised a surge of emotions Ginny was petrified of sifting through on her own. Not just verbally, or petty childish bullying in the courtyards, but full on malvolent, hatefull violence. Someone had wanted to hurt Ginny- badly.

Her breaths came in short, shallow gasps as Ginny thought about that dreadfull lesson.

What had she been doing? Bending down to get her ingrediants. Ginny felt the first, treacherous tear leek from her closed eye lids. She didnt deserve this. She really, really didnt. The pain was so intense that Ginny had trouble remembering what happened.

She had reached down for a flask... and then there was the instant, burning pain that demanded her attention. And boy, did she give it. The scream ripped out of her so loudly that it hurt her throat to even think about it. The people around her blurred and jumbled in her mind. One moment she was screaming, screaming, screaming, as it the foul liquid poured onto her ate at her skin. It felt like little burning ants gnawing at her flesh. It burned, merlin, it burned.7

Then there was a dull sensation, before the burning came back, but not as intensley as before hand. Ginny half sobbed, half gasped as someone held her up.

Then she was waking up in the infirmary as the pain in her back demanded her attention once more.

So who had thrown it on her? Because there was no way Ginny was going to believe that someone 'tripped'. It was way too convinient.

Then a horrible, devistating thought came to her. Ginny knew, with a sick dread, who had done this. Draco Malfoy.

She couldnt hold back her sobs, for now there was true fear in her heart. Her friends warnings, her own doubts, the looks she caught Draco giving, they had coelesced into one violent, brutal attack. Malfoy had thrown that vile potion on her... why?

'He's a Slytherin' Ginny thought vehemently 'He helped you out on that day and gave what he probably thought were plenty of signals for her to make a move, to pay him back' Ginny snarled into her pillow, tempted to bite into it to stop herself from giving into the animalistic urge to scream. Draco had wanted something in return and when she hadnt given it, he had punished her. Brutally and with out mercy.

'Well' Ginny thought 'He'll see. He wont get what he wants, no matter what he throws at me'

Ginny ran through the lesson in her head, and with a growing sense of dread, realised that she had, in a way, brought this on herself. She had baited Malfoy, provoked him. What else did she expected from the ferret faced butt munch? Ginny shook her head, ready to bring the entire Slytherin house down. Gryffindors, her Gryffindors,  
>would never let this stand. None of the Proffessors would allow this sort of behaviour to continue.<p>

Satisfied, and more than a little bit terrified, Ginny drifted off to sleep as Madam Pomfrey's lotions finally started to sooth her damaged back.


	3. Chapter 3 Caught

A/N- so after than minor hiccup with the last chapter and the punctuation, i spent so long going over it that this chapter kinda leapt out at me and demanded to be written. Im still not 100% sure if im cut out for this entire fanfic stuff, but im going to keep going no matter... sorry about that ;)

2 weeks later...

Ginny POV

The crisp air filled Ginny's lungs. The icy grass made satisfying crunching noises as the small group of them made their way down to Hogsmead. Neville, Luna and Colin trudged along beside her, their conversation dipping in and out of Ginny's awareness. She was so happy to be out of Hogwarts, if only for the day.

The atmosphere in the corridors of Hogwarts had become thick with antisipation. No one had heard anything from Harry, Ron or Hermione and though Ginny knew in her heart of hearts that that was a good thing, it still made her chest throb painfully knowing they were out there, fighting for freedom. It brought her life into rather harsh perspective.

"Ginny? Ginny are you even listening to us?" Luna's airy voice penetrated the fog in Ginny's mind. Neville poked her ribs.

"Hey! Still tender, remember?" Ginny said with a laugh, covering up the fact that any sudden movement stretched the garish red skin across her back.

"I'm glad you were allowed out today Ginny" Colin piped up, his face barely visible around his woolly hat and scarf "We were worried you would never be allowed from out from the confines of Hogwarts!" He joked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Exagerating just a smidge, I feel there Col" He poked his tongue out at her.

Ginny had been careful to wear her softest, largest coat. It was light enough that it didnt irritate her back, but the pockets were large enough to hold her purse and wand. Where would a girl be without her purse and wand?

"First stop, I feel, will have to be Honey dukes" Luna smiled "Ive run out of fiendish fudge." Ginny rolled her eyes at her sweet toothed friend.

They walked slowly, soaking up the fresh morning air.

"Im really glad..." Ginny began, only to be interupted by a very high pitched squeal.

"Look! Look! Look! Snow!" Colin grabbed Luna's hand and began to twirl round in a circle, pulling her with him. Their laughter echoed out over the almost empty road.

"Catch them on your tongue!" Colin crowed and soon, despite her and Nevilles shared sceptisism, Ginny found herself bending her head back, face to the sky, with her tongue stretched out as far as she could to catch the tiny flakes.

Ginny closed her eyes against the bright grey-white of the sky.

Nothing had happened since that aweful potions lesson. No Slytherin had come near her, spoken to her, mocked her...nothing. She had been left alone for the past week or so, after she was released from the infirmary with strict instructions not to do any form of sport what so ever. She was temporarily off the quiditch team. All thanks to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Before Ginny got into an aweful mood, as she often did when she began to brood over her lost spot on the quiditch team, something cold and decisively wet smacked into the side of Ginny's face. She let out a suprised scream and turned to confront the culprit. Neville, his hands already moulding a new snow ball in his gloved hands, stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, I cannot believe you just did that! You horrible excuse for a frie..." Ginny's insult was cut off as Neville's second snowball landed smack bang in her mouth.

With a laugh of disbelief, she scooped up her own pile of snow and lobed it at him. Within moments Luna and Colin had joined in. It was each to their own as they threw countless amounts of snowballs at eachother.

Ginny pitched a particularly large snowball at Colin's face. He turned, but a moment too late. When Ginny opened her eyes, gasping with laughter, Colin was furiously batting clumps of snow off his hat.

"Ginny! This is my favourite hat! You..." Colin, his face red from anger and cold, was cut off by a high pitched, stomach churning scream.

The four of them stopped, their heavy breaths fogging the air in front of their faces. Ginny's nose was running slightly, but she daren't move, for fear that that dreadful scream would ring out once more.

The silence was opressive. Then the world lit up in screams and explosions, shouts of fear. The four of them looked at eachother and began to run. They made their way down the road until they had a clear view of Hogsmead from the top of the hill. It was Chaos.

Several shops were sending out columns of thick smoke as they burnt with an unnatural intensity. Blacks streams of smoke like tendrils weaved in and out of the streets.

"Death eaters!" Neville growled "Come on!" He turned, dragging Luna with him.

Ginny stood stock still. She could hear and see children running, screaming. She watched as flashes of bright green light danced inbetween thick grey smoke. Hogsmead was burning.

"Ginny!" Her name brought her back to her feet. What was she doing? She had to get back to Hogwarts, warn the teachers.

She turned and ran.

Her blood was pounding through her painfully. She had only ever felt this kind of fear when she had broken into the ministry of magic in her fourth year. But she felt more detatched now, less in control. How could they possibley fend off an army like that?

'Oh Harry' Ginny thought 'Harry, please hurry. Hurry and save us'

There was no discussion as the four of them raced through the trees, back up the path to Hogwarts. The shouts of children mingled with those of Death eaters and Ginny thought her legs would burn off if she ran any faster. She was so scared.

"Come on!" She screamed, gritting her teeth against the pain in her back. She felt warm liquid dribbled down her back and knew the tender skin there had split. She didnt care though, all she cared about was getting to school, warning the teachers. She had to be strong. She had to fight. "Colin, don't stop! Keep running!"

"Dennis, where's Dennis? I can't see him!" Colin shouted "Dennis! Dennis!"

The closer they got to the school, the more petrified children they saw. Some were shouting out at the younger children and Ginny listened in.

"To Great hall! Go, go, go!"

"Colin! Go to the Great Hall, see if Dennis is there, if not, I'll find him!" Ginny shoved both Luna and Colin in the direction of the Great Hall and turned back to the writhing mass of petrified children. "To the Hall! Go! To the Hall! Hurry!" Ginny was shouting at the top of her voice, pointing, herding, but she knew it wasn't enough. She could see a thick line of cloak and mask clad Death Eaters making their way towards the school.

The children stragling behind where hit by various curses. Each and everyone of them dropped to the ground, limp. Ginny screamed.

"Go!" She pushed past the children, desperate to defend them. She drew her wand and sent a curse to the closest Death Eater. It missed, but caught the one next to him.  
>The approaching Death Eaters stopped as the one she hit screamed out in pain.<p>

The crowd had thinned out and Ginny, staring at the line of Death Eaters, turned and ran, sending several hexes over her shoulder.

"Ginny! Ginny where are you?" Called someone. The corridors were slick with melted ice and Ginny slipped down the corridor, urging the last few children along. "Ginny!  
>hurry up! They have portkeys and they're evacuating as many as they can! Ginny!"<p>

"Neville!" Ginny screamed as she turned the corner and saw her distraught friend "Neville!" Her voice was drowned out by a horrendous crack that resonated through the entire corridor. Screams filled the air and Ginny ran, her pulse thudding painfully through her body.

She reahced Neville and grasped his hand. He pulled her through the crowd.

"Did Colin find Dennis?" Ginny shouted over the cacophony of noise. She saw Neville mouth back the word 'yes'.

Crumbling bits of stone rained down on them as they skidded through the large oak doors. Ginny spotted Luna, Colin and Dennis with a large group of other children, all clinging onto a tattered broom stick.

"Ginny! Neville! Hurry!" Luna screamed, one of her hands reaching for them.

Ginny forced herself to run faster, a tad bit harder, ignoring her back as the skin tore in protest. Then Neville collapsed, his heavy build dragging her to one knee as she clung to his hand. Ginny glanced down at her friend. Blood was seeping from a nasty looking cut across his forhead.

"Neville!" Ginny screamed. Tears brimmed her eyes, but she forced them back as she bent down, an arm under each of Neville's arm pits and began to drag him over to Luna and the portkey.

"Ginny! There's no time!" Colin sobbed, his eyes fixed on the lifeless form of Neville. With a sickening realisation, Ginny saw the Broom stick began to glow. She Squeezed Neville's arm once, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Neville!" She turned, leaving her friend unconscious on the ground and sprinted for the portkey.

She had no time to feel guilt, or heart ache, or success as her fingers brushed the glowing bristles of the broom stick, for at that moment, the moment that she should have been whisked away to safety, she felt muscle bound arms circle her waste and yank her backwards. She screamed.

"Tut tut, my pretty" A voice whispered in her ear.

She watched Luna's tear streaked face as the Portkey, and those holding onto it, vanished.

A/N- so, thats that for now and im probably not going to write any more (sorry for anyone who was actually enjoying it...!) as i am busy with exams and if no one is reading it (i presume no ones reading it as there are only two reviews *cry* ) then i think i should focus on them for now. I might start it up again, but only if there is some interest in it... so you know what to do... review... please? 


	4. Chapter 4 Trapped

Yay, so... new chapter. Thought I'd write another one, just 'cause. This fic doesn't seem to be very popular at the moment, but who knows... anyway, even if you thought what ive written was crap, please have a look and review at the end- even if it is to tell me to stop! (please be nice though... ;) ) so, many thanks, and here goes nothing...Oh! and just a quick thank you to BrokenHeartedEmo- you are the first person the alert my story and it made me insanely happy!

Oh, and also, i don't own the Harry Potter series (sigh) just this plot line...

Chapter 4- trapped

Draco POV

He was walking down the corridor, shouldering past people this way and that, desperate to get to his father. He needed an explanation. He needed to understand.

They had decided that the Death Eaters would not try to take over the school for another few months, but it seemed that the plans had changed. What enraged Draco was that he wasn't informed. Fury built behind his chest as he thought of all those years, pleasing his father by doing what ever he wanted whenever he wanted... if they were all for nothing...

Draco walked through the halls of Hogwarts and barely recognised them. Many paintings had been burnt, many ripped and some seemed to have just vanished. In one corridor there was a large chunk of wall missing. Draco had to continually side step unconscious students- at least he told himself they were only unconscious- and on more than one occassion had to change his path due to large cracks in the floor, or a hord of Death eaters milling about. Last thing he needed was to be spotted before he got to where he was going.

Which was, of course, the headmasters office. He had no doubt that it would be either his own father or Snape, that slimy git of a teacher, that would take the position of head. They were both vile enough and close enough to You-Know-Who to be trusted. It turned Draco's stomach. He liked to say that the only reason he made a show of being part of the Death Eaters was to please his father. To start off with, it was. He was too young at eleven to understand the politics of the entire affair, to understand the repercussions of You-Know-Who's plans. Then he did understand and he revelled in the oppotunity to prove himself to his father, to You-Know-Who, to him self.

That was the problem. He didn't think he was good enough. Strong enough, brave enough, he thought he was weak. His father agreed, so why should he think any different?  
>He had to prove himself worthy. He had to prove himself strong. So he had joined You-Know-Who's force, seeking out the challenges, completing them and then demanding more.<p>

Then he was given the impossible task. The task they had given him because they knew he couldn't go through with it. He had to kill Dumbledore. He took his wand, he pointed his own at the old mans throat and... he froze up. He couldn't do it. All he could see was a frail old man at the end of a wand, his wand, waiting to die.  
>How many years had he lived? What had he lived for? What had he done and achieved? It didn't matter, because he was about to die. He was about to get killed. By him, by Draco Malfoy.<p>

That was when he realised that this was not who he wanted to be. But he was in too deep, too far gone. He became distant, telling his father it was because Hogwarts security was tighter than it was before. He wanted to break away, but how? True, he didn't want to join Potter's parade of do-gooders, but he certainly didn't want to help kill them. He didn't want to kill anyone.

So why was he so angry that his father hadn't told him about the surge? Why was it he felt dissappointed at the thought his father didn't trust him enough with the infomation? He was a jumble of emotions but none of it showed- a trick he had gained over years of practice- as he stood in front of the stone gargoyle that lead to the Head masters office.

"Do you simpley expect it to open for you boy?" a nasal voice that sent shivers down Draco's spine, said from behind.

"No, professor I thought I would be courtious enough to wait to be invited up, instead of barging in. You?" Draco asked icily. His least favourite teacher, Snape, stood behind him, so close that he could feel his breath on his neck.

"I've been waiting for you, Mr Malfoy. Dragon's breath" Snape said, confusing Draco for a split second before the Gargoyle begin to turn and reveal a winding staircase.

Draco wordlessly started to walk up the steps, ignoring the fact that Snape didn't follow him up. Draco braced himself for his father, not knowing what mood he was going to be in. Hopefully, a good one.

"Draco! You're late!" His father snapped as soon as he opened the door.

The office was much the same as Draco remembered it to be, although most of the people weren't in their paintings and those who were kept to the shadows. He bit back his first response and then his second. He needed to stay on good terms with his father, not piss him off.

"I think congratulations are in order, father. You seem to have arrived early." Lucius gave Draco a hard look, which Draco returned easily. He kept his gaze firm, but light, unobtrusive.

"Indeed, the Dark Lord felt that obtaining Hogwarts would be of paramount importance to weaken the other sides moral. This is a strong hold full of children and therefore a precious bargaining chip" Lucius seemed to pause, bring a glass of firewhisky to his lips. "What is your issue Draco?"

"I thought I would be informed; I could have helped with the effort from the inside" Draco lied smoothly. He knew it was futile; his father only offered infomation that would inevitably give him the upper hand.

"Quite. Why do you think that is, Draco?" His father placed his glass on the table, clanking it slightly in his druken stupor. Draco hadn't noticed but his father was drunk- excesively so. He was not in a good position. His father was upset, for one reason or another and Draco was the perfect punching bag. He never fought back and he had no where else to run to.

Lucius walked towards him slowly, like a predator stalking his prey. He had to think, fast.

"I'm not certain, father" Draco replied coolly, not a hint of fear in his voice, despite it thrumming in his heart.

"Not certain?I'll tell you something, boy, the only thing you can be certain of is that I have my eyes on you and I'm not the only one. You're being watched because soon, and I mean soon, you'll truly pledge yourself to the Dark Lord. Do you understand, boy?" Lucius didn't give him a chance to finish. He was moments away when he whipped out his wand, pointed it at Draco's chest and screamed; "Crucio!"

Draco dropped to the floor instantly, a thousand tiny hot needles stabbing at his skin, his eyes, his heart. The pain stopped for a moment only to come back in a even more painful wave. Draco bit on his tongue to prevent screaming in agony. He tasted blood on his tongue and focused on that instead of the pain. It felt like someone was peeling his skin off with a red hot poker... again it stopped.

"You will not disappoint me, do you understand Draco? You shall not fail this task!" Lucius once more pointed his wand at Draco, filling his mind with pain, and Draco knew he was watching him writh on the floor. From some distant part of his mind he heard his father say; "If you do this, for me son, then the rewards will be great. There is already a prize awaiting you in the dungeons. Be ready tonight to pledge you're aliegance or so help me i shall flay the skin off your back myself!"

The pain got so intense, and then the world fell into blissfully cool darkness.

Ginny POV

There was a pounding in her head, as if some small person was trying to hammer their way out. She tried to lift her arm, tried to tell it to rub the soreness in her mind away, but her arm wasnt functioning. Her fingers twitched, and that was it. somewhere, she couldn't tell where, there was a steady dripping. Where was she?

Think Ginny, think. You need to get out of here. You need to see if Neville's okay. But she couldn't move. No matter how much she told herself to, no matter how much she knew she had to, she could not move. She let out a frustrated her eyes flew open.

She could talk, she could see. There, wasnt so hard, was it? Ginny grimaced with the effort of not screaming out for help. She was so scared, her back hurt with a fiery passion and she swore that she would have bruises covering every inch of her body from the way it throbed.

"Hello? Hello, can anyone hear me?" She croaked as quietly as she could. The only response, as she strained her hearing, was a slight whispery breath. Was that someone else in here with her or just a draft? "Hello?" She asked again, this time louder.

A breathy laugh. There was someone there! Ginny tried to wriggle over to where the sound had come from but she found that she couldnt even move her head to the side.  
>Realisation hit her in a nasty wave- a full body bind. Damn it! This time Ginny had to bite her lip from screaming in frustration. There was no way out of a body bind,<br>especially without a wand. She didn't know where hers was, and even if she did, how could she reach it?

"Hello? Who's there?" Ginny whispered loudly. She had to swallow convulsively for another minute after to stop herself from coughing.

"Ginny?" Came the weak response.

"Dean!" Ginny crowed as loudly as she dare "Dean, are you hurt?" Again Ginny tried to move herself towards his voice, but with no success.

"You could say that, I suppose" Another weak laugh, followed by a pain induced groan "Ginny as soon as you get the chance, you have to get out of here"

Ginny rolled her eyes at that. Of course she had to get out of Hogwarts, but first she had to get out of the stupid body bind. Dean, almost sensing her reaction shifted.

"Ginny, you don't understand. You haven't heard what they've been doing to people like us, the mudbloods, the blood traitors." Ginny stifled a gasp, what did he mean? "Ginny, please, you have to promise me you'll run if you get the chance, don't even think about me..."

But Dean was cut off by approaching foot steps. The longer Ginny had her eyes open, the more she could see. The room was still pitch black, but there was a faint line of light that crept in under the door. As they both watched, breaths held, eyes wide, a shadow cut this light off. The footsteps stopped and in their place was a high pitched scrap of metal on metal and then the clunk of the key turning in the door swung open, letting in a thick shaft of light that blinded Ginny. She squeezed her eyes shut, her arms straining against the bind to block the light out. Someone laughed.

"You seemed a bit tied up there, Red" The voice was deep, almost a growl. And Ginny recognised it. Recognised the note of fear that it struck in the pit of her stomach.  
>It was the same person who had grabbed her from behind, stopping her from grabbing onto the portkey and to safety. Slowly, bit by bit, Ginny opened her eyes.<p>

In the doorway was a hulking figure of a man, thick shaggy hair, scruffy beard, dirty clothes and a smell that rivaled the boy's toilets. She bit her tongue to stop from saying anything. It was Fenrir Greyback. He laughed at her expression, a noise that felt like someone was grinding broken shards of glass against her ear drum. She wanted to throw up, badly.

"So, which one of you will it be? Hey?" He took a menacing step into the room "I can either take Mudblood here and practice some spells, or I can take Red here and practice a different type of magic in the bedroom" Ginny's heart was fluttering as fast as a rabbit's and she was just as helpless. He could keep her in a body bind and no matter how much she struggled, she wouldn't be able to fight him off. She would be at his mercy. The first tear threatened to fall. She could hear Dean, bless him, struggling to stand but his injuries were too great and Ginny watched in her peripheral vision as he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Take me you bastard, leave Ginny out of this" Dean muttered, trying to sound tough. Ginny's heart broke for a boy she had known since she had first come to Hogwarts.

"Silence you Mudblood!" Greyback slapped him round the face, his ring catching on Dean's lip, tearing it. He didn't cry out, just stayed where he had fallen, to tired to get back up. Blood began to trickle steadily onto the floor. So that's what the dripping noise had been.

"You know what, I might take Red. Take her right here, on the floor, where you can watch as she screams for mercy..." He took another step towards her and this time a small scream escaped Ginny's throat. She had never been so scared for her own safety in her life. Never. GReyback laughed again, that insane laugh.

"Please, I'll do anything... just don't touch Ginny... don't touch Ginny" It took a moment to realise Dean was crying. Ginny struggled against the bonds that held her desperate to show Dean that she wouldn't give up, no matter what these vile men threw at her, she would never give up.

"Dean, Dean, it's okay...it's all going to be okay..." Ginny tried to catch Dean's attention but he wasn't listening, he was on his back, coughing up blood that dribbled from the corner of his mouth. "Dean! Oh god! Dean! Why are you just standing there? Roll him over- he's going to drown in his own blood!" Ginny screamed "Dean!"

Ginny watched as his body convulsed on the floor, blood gurgling as he tried to breath around it. In a matter of minutes, Dean lay motionless, his eyes wide and weeping faint pink tears. Ginny swallowed the bile that rose in her throat.

"You're a monster. A fucking monster!" Ginny screamed, hot, angry, scared tears rolling down her cheeks. He just shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I might just leave him here, a reminder to what happens when you don't do as you're told. Catch you later Red" Greyback left, the door shutting with a heavy clang behind him, the dark enveloping her once more. Except this time, she knew for sure she was on her own.

Her breath caught on a sob and she had to take in a deep breath to steady her heart. She wept silently from then on, the bitter taste of coppery blood wieghing heavy in the air and on her tongue.

A/N- okay, sorry that this chapter was a bit lengthy, but i just thought it would be better than having two tiny chapters? yes, no, maybe? and i realise it was really rather horrible to kill Dean off, but i needed to get it into Ginny's head how serious her situation is. My apologies for those who like Dean, although, i think he was quite brave in the end? Kinda...? Right, well this new chapter was inspired by the fact that a handlefull of people have shown some interest in my story and convinced me its not a completely lost cause! What would we do with out friends?

If anyone has any questions, comments, praises or critiques, you know what to do! (review!)


	5. Chapter 5 Warned

A/N- so i got quite a few reviews last time, some from my friends (you know who you are!) and some from others, i love each and every one, so please keep it up! heres the next chapter, and for those Draco lovers, it's dedicated to him! (Ginny has the next chapter all to herself) So, in the words of Cuddlebear992 (one of my favourite D/G writers, check her out...!)...

without further ado...

Chapter 5- Warned

Draco POV

The world came back to Draco in patches. First there was the bright light that made the back of his eyelids go red. He groaned and rolled over.

That's when he noticed the softness of sheets about him, silky smooth. He flung his arm out haphazardly, his fingers brushing across a familiar duvet, before he found his nightstand and eventually his wand. He gripped it reassuringly.

He was in his room. He was safe, for now. Draco shifted, his body singing with tension. His muscles ached from siezing up against the curse his father had used on him and his head throbbed; he must have hit it on the floor at some point.

With a sigh, Draco tugged the cover off, his feet sliding round as he sat up. The room swayed dangerously. He sat still, eyes closed, and assessed his condition.  
>There didn't seem to be any permanent damage. Just some bruising and deep set aches, but nothing that would last. His father always knew how hard to push, when to pull back, and how to get the most satasfactory results. He wondered where his father was. Wondered if he really cared.<p>

A shower would cure most of his aches, so he placed his feet on the cool floor (how could his feet hurt so much?) and padded his way across his room, once again glad to have a private, prefects room. He made his way to the bathroom and reluctantly opened his eyes after he spent ten seconds blindly searching for the door handle. The light sliced into his eyes, magnifying his head ache.

He winced against the light, but persevered, turning the shower on before looking at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. his hair was limp and deshevelled, there were half moons under his eyes as dark as bruises, and there was a nice blossoming of purple colouring his forehead above his left eye. It explained the headache, at least.

The water lapped over his bruised body in soothing waves and soon the bathroom was shrouded in mist. Draco took his time cleaning himself, knowing that it was a saturday. He knew that sooner or later there would be a gathering in the great hall and that he would have to ask someone to tell him when. His lip curled in distaste at the thought of not only having to ask someone, but actually having to attend the gathering.

He didn't have to worry though, because as he was rinsing the suds off of his body (*) a loud clang echoed through his room, and most likely the entire castle, followed by the voice of none other than Professor Snape.

"Good morning students, as you are well aware some changes have occured over the past day or so. To help ease any uncertainties that you may have, there is a meeting in the Great Hall at twelve o'clock. Attendance is mandatory. Anyone who doesn't attend will be severely punished" Snape finished and another clang rang through the school followed by silence.

Draco stood under the flow of water, reluctant to leave. When he left the shower, his new life would start. The one where he was to attend meetings about Death Eaters and the Dark Lord and merlin knew what else. He wasn't the nicest of people, he knew that, but he wasn't cruel and he didn't enjoy the prospect of murder. He didn't want to be associated with such happenings. He wanted a normal life. An easy life.

So what if he didn't want to chose a side? So what if he simply said no?

Draco turned the water off and stepped out the shower. He knew that if he said no he would become a lot more cosy with the idea of death, considering his father would probably be the one to bring it on him. He performed a quick drying spell and as an after thought fixed both his hair and reduced the bruising on his face into faint blemishes.

Back in his bedroom Draco stared forlornly at his crumpled bed sheets. He wondered who had brought him back to his room, or whether he had some how managed to stumble back there himself.

He wondered where his friends were. If Blaise was okay, or whether he too found himself in the same situation as Draco. He didn't much like her, but Pansy came to his mind too. She was a snivelling suck up, but he was sure she didn't fancy the idea of torture... she could break a nail.

He glanced at the time and jumped when he realised he had five minutes to get to the Hall. He flung on some robes, paying just enough attention to ensure he put them on correctly, before legging it out of his room. He jumped down the stairs two at a time and wasn't surprised to find the common room empty. Anyone with half a brain cell would already be at the Hall, waiting for Snape to make an appearance.

He ran through the deserted corridors, suddenly thinking of the possibility of this being a trap. What better a time to ensnare the trouble makers? Gather them all through the pretence of a meeting and then pick them off one by one. It wouldn't be difficult, he thought, easier than keeping the school up and running...

No, he thought, his father was right. Hogwarts was the perfect bargaining chip. With their children inside, parents would do almost anything to keep them safe.

He skidded down the last corridor, the large oak doors of the Hall appearing before him. The silence was deceptive; at first he thought he was going to be the only one there. He entered, realising that not only was everyone there, including some of the teachers, but every single person was silent.

He took his place next to Blaise, nodding at Crabbe and Goyle, before facing the front, like everyone else was. The silence was oppresive. It reminded him of when the Death Eaters had made one of their first attacks. He had jumped in front of Ginny Weasley to save her from a blasted curse. He fumed at the thought; she still owed him for that one, at least a thank you.

He glanced down the Gryffindor table, only to find she wasn't there. Neither was her Collin, and Luna was absent from the Ravenclaw table too. He skimmed the tables once more, surprised at how few people occupied each one. There were about a quarter of people missing from both Hufflepuff and Raven claw and nearly half the Griffindor table was empty. Unsurprisingly, Slytherin was full bar maybe one or two people.

The room took a collective breath. He glanced up to the front to find Snape hurrying into the Hall, his cape billowing behind him, before he stood at the front, his hands behind his back, his eyes a peircing obsidian.

"For the dim witted here" He gave a hard look to the Hufflepuff table, drawing some snickers from the Slytherin's "I am here to inform you of the exact nature of the changes that have and will continue to occur in this school"

He took an imposing step forward, his hook nose twitching as if he was smelling the fear that seemed to roll off of the students in front of him.

"The Dark Lord controlls this school now" He said slowly, clearly. His words brought about a deathly silence and Draco had to refrain from fidgeting "It is Dark Lord's way in this school. As of such, the changes so far are simple. All those who have managed to escape will be swiftly dealt with. You" He gave the people in front of him a grim smile "will ensure that" He didn't elaborate, and for Draco, he didn't need to. He knew that the people who remained, the mudbloods and blood traitors alike,  
>possibly including any other trouble makers, would be totured and used as bait to draw students and parents in.<p>

Draco swallowed at that and he saw several of the Slytherin's around him pale, including Blaise. Most of the students understood and the younger ones seemed to take the older students reactions as answer enough. Everyone knew that they had to tread carefully from here on out.

"All mudbloods and blood traitors who remain have been accounted for and have already been seen to. Those who sit before me, be warned, will have an eye kept on them at all times and if a toe is stepped out of line you will first be severly punished and then have to watch as someone of signifigance to you also recieves the same treatment, or possibly something... worse."

He gave the pupils a tight lipped smile. Draco didn't want to hear anymore. He wanted to go back to bed and curl up into a tight ball, blocking out the entire world.

"If the Blood traitors are good, you may see them again. In class, possibly, but, alas" Draco refrained from wincing as Snape used one of Dumbledore's phrases "they will no longer be sharing the same accommodations as you" Snape took a deep breath, studying the student populace and enjoying their obvious discomfort. Draco did not look away as Snapes cold gaze landed on continued, talking to Draco only.

"Many of you, at some point, will be called to my office" He didn't need to explain that he was the one taking residence in Dumbledore's office "and we can... discuss ... your future. Until then" He gave them a wide grin "Do behave."

Silence lasted for a long time after Snape left, the wooden door slamming in his wake. Draco glanced round the hall, once again noticing Ginny's absence. Was she okay? Did she escape?

His eyes slid over the Gryffindor table and realised that there was indeed one of Ginny's friends there. Longbottom sat on his own, his face a mass of dark bruises and red welts. His eyes were glazed, as if he had been crying.

Where was Ginny? If Ginny was here than she would be with Longbottom, surely. But what had Snape said about Blood traitors? Surely Ginny was alright; she had to be.

But Draco couldn't help but continue to look at Longbottom. He had been crying. Sure, he was a bit limp in Draco's opinion, but he was strong when he had to be and didn't seem to be the type to cry whilst getting a beating. So he was crying about someone else. Draco was fairly sure that he had seen at least that Colin boy grab onto a portkey and there had been a blond girl with him...

Draco's eyes widened as he realised the most likely reason Longbottom was upset, and it explained the absence of a certain red head.

He got up, the first one to do so, and left the hall, heading towards the dungeons. He tried to tell himself that he was just being stupid, she was, after all a blood traitor, so he shouldn't be worried about her, but it didn't stop him moving forward towards his destination.

There was one word ricocheting around his head. _Ginny_.

A/N- so, what did you think? It was a bit of a catch up chapter, just explaining some bits about the school, and I thought that a calmer chapter was needed anyway!

(*) I put this here, just because I wanted to know if I was the only one who had the most amazing image come to mind at this point! I'm sorry, but Tom Felton, in the shower... what gets better than that? (in my opinion, not much other than chocolate, and even then, it has to be some pretty darn good chocolate!)

Anyway, sorry for that short aside, please review and tell me what you think! (About the chapter, or Tom Felton, it doesn't bother me! :P )


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayed

A/N- I am so sorry that I am so late in updating! I have been extremely busy with course work and life so please accept my deepest apologies! Although (in light of another excuse (; ) I have been writing up the plan for the rest of the story so hopefully the wait was worth it. Anyway (finally!) here's the next chappie...

Chapter 6- Betrayed

Ginny POV

Dean was dead. She'd seen him die. Ginny kept having to tell herself this; that someone she had known for what felt like forever was dead. The war was real and she was living it. The horrible deaths, the terrible reports that she'd read about, they were happening right then and there. Ginny was caught in the eye of the storm.

She hated it. Who wouldn't?

Ginny took a shuddering breath, her body shaking painfully hard. It was cold in the dugeons and the dampness had a way of seeping into your skin, freezing your bones. Ginny shifted her weight, trying to releave her back and bottom. She couldn't move very far, in fact, Ginny didn't want to, for fear of what she could be moving through. She knew that they hadn't cleared up after they had dragged Dean's lifeless body from the cell.

A sob tore up her chest. Dean was dead. He wasn't coming back. He had been Harry and Ron's friend. She had gone out with him for Merlin's sake! How could Dean be dead?

She had to get out. Her hands clenched about her forearm, the scraggly nails digging into her skin. The sharp sting had her drawing a quick breath through her teeth. Pain was good; it helped her focus. Pain reminded her where she was and that she had to get out. She had to get out.

Who else was here? Getting tortured? Who's screams echoed through the night, boring into Ginny's brain like a sharpened pitch fork? Who was it that, right then, felt as cold, as lonely, as hungry, as Ginny did?

Ginny was very hungry. It was like the acid in her stomach was eating away at her, making her stomach muscles clench and spasm. It must have been at least a couple of days she had gone without food. Time didn't matter. Not in hell.

Ginny laughed rawly at the thought. She really was in hell. She had never been supersitious, had chuckled her way through Divination with every other student in her year. No one believed in good and evil; their were hidden bits, patches of grey. she had known that, but now she was not so sure. Now Ginny could almost convince herself that everyone was born either one way or the other. It just depended how far the person wanted to go.

A drop of water splashed onto her eye lid and she blinked it away. The darkness of the cell was never ending. The wall could be miles away or two inches from her face and she wouldn't have known.

Shouts echoed outside of her cell. Ginny ignored them. It was nothing she hadn't heard before. People often protested when they got dragged down there. Most fell silent on their own after a couple of hours. Those who didn't, fell silent with some help.

The voices didn't quiet down. Ginny shifted uneasily, agitation coiling in the pit of her stomach. Who was out there? What could they want? Soon, the voices were right down the hall and, eagerly, Ginny shuffled towards the door. Her eyes were locked on the thin line of light from the crack between the door and the floor. It was so dim that she doidn't know if she imagined it or not.

Fragments of words cluttered in the air like nonsense. Ginny's brow furrowed in irritation. Who was this? Were they a fool? Didn't they know what they did to people who didn't do what they were told? There were two voices, but Ginny didn't have the energy to work out who they were. She just listened, her ears pricking at the angry tone of the two people.

"...where is..."

"...she's not yours..."

"...I want to lay claim..."

"...Leave..."

"Ginny!"

The one word bounced around Ginny's head. Someone was looking for her. Someone knew she was down here. Desperate now, Ginny scrambled on her hands and knees, bare skin scraping across the rough floor, towards the door. Someone was here to help. Who could it be? Neville? Her heart shattered at the thought. If it was Neville he was sure to be put into a cell. He was a pureblood, but after all, so was she. It didn't matter who, if they weren't on the right side, they were the enemy.

She felt tears blocking her throat in a thick lump. Ginny reached out, her fingers searching. Soon her hand brushed against the unpolished wood of the door. Her legs numb, she pushed herself up so that she could lean against the door. Tears left wet trails down her cheeks but she was too tired to care. What did a few more tears matter next to the sea of sadness she was swimming through? She felt as if any moment she would start drowning.

The world was silent. No one was speaking on the other side of the door. Had someone cast a silencing charm or had the unruly person been 'dealt' with? Her hands felt along the door, feeling for the handle. Unsurprisingly, there wasn't one. Exhaustion sunk it's claws into Ginny, pulling her down the wall, cushioning her fall.

Sleep would help. Sleep always helped. Ginny would wake up and feel better. Her mum always said sleep was the best medicine; it let the body heal itself. Ginny knew she wasn't well, but someone was looking for her and surely anyone who cared enough to look for her all the way down here cared enough to help her heal? Surely they would come back?

Ginny, not as scared of the darkness beneath her lids than she was of the darkness in the room, closed her eyes.

Draco POV

Anger burned through his chest, threatening to erupt. That dog hadn't let him see Ginny. Draco bore his teeth, unable to keep the seething hatred inside.

What was happening to him? What did he care about a stupid blood traitor? A weasley at that! So what she was beautiful, fiery and, when he had eavesdropped, funny? He was a Malfoy! A Malfoy never mixes with anyone of lower class. Never.

He heard a scuffle behind him. He whirled around, whipping his wand out. A second year Ravenclaw stood, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, cheeks flushed from running.

"Why aren't you in lesson?" His voice was icy cold, but at least he hadn't hexed the boy.

"I...I..."

"Speak up" Draco hissed, his wand still directly pointed at the boys swelled in Draco's chest as the boy's bottom lip began to tremble, his eyes filling with water.

"Merlin boy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Horror swelled inside him as the first tear trickled down the boys cheek "Go. Just... go"

The boy turned tail and ran, his sobs echoing in his wake. Draco felt like the monster hiding under a little childs bed. He felt... dirty. Scummy. It was only midday and already he felt like he could sleep for a week. Emotions traipsed around inside him like a marching band, a cacophony of sound. He couldn't make sense of the disorder.

He had to get out of the corridor. Anyone who saw him would see the confusion written across his face. Hardening his features, Draco span, his cloak billowing out behind him, heading back the way he had been going.

The rest of the corridors were empty. Tomorrow they would be full of students, but Draco would have bet money on the fact that not one of them would be talking. Friends would be missing, family would be missed, lives would be turned upside down. He wasn't the only one experiencing a tough time.

The Carrow's had been put as head of Punishment and he knew that they were not nice. He had grown up in their company and not once had they smiled, other than a cruel twist of the lips as they tortured some poor innocent soul.

Draco started travelling downwards, heading towards the dungeons. The air cooled minutely and Draco took in a deep breath. He was nearly in the sanctuary of the common room. He relished the prospect of just relaxing next to the large fire place, undesturbed. Maybe he would talk to Blaise a little, try to explain what was happening to him. Or at least have Blaise tell him what he had to do. Blaise always knew what to do; always knew the best way to deal with a hopeless situation.

Blaise had been Draco's friend since before Hogwarts. Their parents estates had been mere miles apart and the company when he had been younger was something he had relied on. Blaise's mother had had many different husbands, going on seven or eight at least, and Blaise had always sought out Draco's company. Draco knew they had been as lonely as the other.

"Serpentine" Draco muttered to the portrait, eager to get inside. It swung open to reveal the common room, the reassuring green and silver soothing Draco's nerves. He scanned the room, looking for Blaise. He spotted his figure as he escaped up the stairs to their rooms.

Draco moved swiftly through the room, ignoring the odd glance in his direction.

"Draco?" Pansy leapt at him from the side, abandoning Daphne in favour of clinging onto his arm. Draco stopped, irritation flaring.

"What?"

"Where have you been? I've missed you." He glanced at her to see her bottom lip protruding out. He resisted the urge to sneer at her, instead he looked pointedly at her hands that were still wrapped around his arm. With a huff, she let go.

"Where's Zabini?" He asked, glancing at the stairs.

"Gone to his room. Didn't even stop to say hello. Just brushed us off. What's going on, Draco?" Her voice was just shy of a high pitched whine so he made a speedy exit, giving some excuse about seeing if Blaise was okay.

He took the stairs two at a time and didn't even bother knocking on Bliase's door before he pushed inside. The sight he found caught him off gaurde. Blaise had his back to the door, his head bowed over his arm. There was a strange gasping sound, as if Blaise was in pain.

He whirled at the sound of the door, his fingers automatically tightening around his arm. He winced, before he scowled at Draco.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" He snapped. But Draco had seen it. He took a step into the room and then another. The door swug shut behind him. He couldn't seem to stop staring at Blaise's arm, the arm he had been clutching only moments ago.

"We wondered where you dissappeared off to after the talk" Blaise said. It was a statement, not a question, so Draco didn't answer.

"Show me your arm, Blaise" Draco whispered, surprised at the fear in his own voice. With anyone else, he wouldn't have even asked, but this was Blaise. His friend. He wouldn't do what Draco was sure he had done. He simply couldn't have. There was no way. They had sworn they never would, when they were little and then every year after. It was their promise, their bond. They swore they would never be slaves to either side, that they were their own men.

"Draco.."

But he wasn't listening, he lurched forward, hands grabbing. He caught a fistfull of sleeve and yanked up, Blaise gasping in pain. The world condensed into that single moment. All he could see was Blaise's arm, the skin slighty red around the inky Dark Mark. Draco let out a shaky breath, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Draco, I'm sorry, it was never meant to happen" Blaise wheezed.

"Not meant to happen? We agreed! For Merlin's sake, we agreed!" Draco shouted, heat flooding his cheeks. He felt like a knife had been driven into his stomach. Hot flushes ran across his cheeks as chills ran up his spine.

"They threatened my mother, Draco. They threatened to torture and kill her and make me watch! What was I meant to do? What could i have done!" Blaise's eyes were wide, a wildness encompassing him that made Draco hesitate. What could they do?

Anger flooded him as he realised just how helpless they were. The only way to survive was to fight back. To fight fire with fire.

"You should have done anything! Anything other than this!" Draco snarled. He span away, his foot connecting with Blaises's desk chair. The leg snapped, the chair lurched to the side, off balance.

"Just you wait" Blaise whispered, his voice dangerously low "Just you wait. They'll do the same to you."

Draco laughed mirthlessly. They would torture him? Kill him? Better than living in the hell hole. Draco let his feelings known by laughing even louder. It sounded hollow, even to his own ears.

"I have no one that I love that they would be willing to kill. Mother? Anyone who hurts her will have to deal with my father. As for me? What do I care what they do to me? It's either death or be someone hotshot Death Eater's bitch."

Blaise just stared at him, his chocolate coloured eyes filled with a mix of loathing and amusement.

"You can't see it, can you? They don't care who they hurt. And despite what you think, there is someone. You may not love them, but for some reason, you've put a signifigant amount of interest into them. You think they won't kill her just because she's a pureblood?" Blaise shook his head, his forehead shining with beads of sweat. He licked his lips.

"Oh yeah" Draco said, worry drumming a tune on his heart "Who's that then?"

Blaise laughed this time, a full bellied laugh where he threw his head back, his shoulders shaking. He shook his head in disbelief, his fingers tracing his knew mark almost absently. Draco wondered how much it hurt. He knew it wasn't pleasant.

"You know who, Draco" Blaise said.

"You're wrong Blaise. I don't care about Ginny. She's just an interesting experiment" Draco sneered now, trying to inject as much dislike into his voice as he could. He wasn't lying, as such, Ginny was interesting. He just didn't know why yet.

"I never said Ginny now, did I?" Blaise said, his laughter trickling back into his voice.

Draco felt like he had been hit by a bludger. Not knowing what to say, Draco turned without a word, slamming the door behind him.

Ginny POV

The voices were back, but they weren't the same ones as before. They were quieter, subdued. Who could it be this time?

Ginny had made a game up. Guess the voice. She never knew if she got them right, sometimes her guessing were completely ludicrus and obviously wrong, but it filled the time. Time was something she had far too much of.

Now she was guessing that it was Death Eater with the beard and Greyback. She shivered just at the thought. Footsteps echoed and she counted them, only to be distracted by the fact they were getting louder, closer. The high metallic scrap of the locks moving warned her two seconds before the door swung open.

"Got you some company, Red" She was right, it was Greyback. Ginny blinked owlishly up at him, keeping silent. She knew he would only hit her if she said anything.

The Death Eater with the beard turned the corner, a body slumped over his shoulder. She felt the first tendrils of recognition bubble up inside her as she watched the Death Eater drop the poor soul on the floor. He flicked his wand, invisible bands chaining the person to the opposite wall to Ginny.

As Greyback and the Death Eater spoke quietly outside the cell, the door swinging open enticingly, Ginny studied the new prisonor.

It was a girl, with matted blonde hair. There was dirt smudged across her face and other than a few rips in her clothes, she looked healthy. Ginny's mouth dropped open.

She knew why she had thought she had known the girl now. It was because the creamy skin, light blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were now looking up at her were familiar.

With a jolt low in her stomach Ginny whispered, "Luna?"

A/N- SO that's that, please review as I am not one hundred percent sure about this chapter, but I thought it wasn't too bad... well, that's up to you to judge! I wasn't planning on adding the bit at the end with Ginny's point of view, but I thought it would be okay to just add that onto the end to help me lead it into the next chapter.

Anyway, please review!


	7. Chapter 7 Challenged

A/N- I am so so so so so so soooooo sorry for the *gulp* three month delay. I will chalk it up to revision, exams, stress, mild illnesses but really, there is no excuse and for those amazing people who have actually come back to read this chapter, I thank you! (You are brilliant and I owe all of you a bag of cookies!) Please please please review, even if it's to tell me off for my appalling tardiness! so, here is the over due next chapter and I will endevour to give you the one after (which is planned!) within the next two weeks to try and catch up for the utterly terrible lateness of this one!

Harry Potter's not mine (unfortunately!) just this plot is.

Chapter 7- challenged

Draco POV

Smoke wafted through the air, the smell heavy in Draco's nose. He tried to breath through his mouth, only to get the same bitter smell cloying the back of his throat.  
>It tasted foul. He wondered if those smoking it cared or if the effects of the drug were just too irresistable. He sat, his back ruler straight, in the chair opposite the headmasters seat. His father should be here soon.<p>

Snape stood still, his cape, circling him like bat wings, was hanging motionless about his frame. Draco wondered if Snape cared he looked like a flying rodent or if he did it deliberately. The office wasn't at all like it was with Dumbledore. The shelves were bare, bar one. The topshelf held a drooping, dilapidated sorting hat, a bird's stand and a thick volume with ancient, thin pieces of paper. Portraits were missing from the walls, leaving lighter squares of wall, revealing where the portraits had once hung. The stairs that lead further into the more private recesses of Dumbledore's study - perhaps his personal chambers? - were blackened with some burning curse and warped under mistreatment. He wondered where the pheonix was, Dumbledore's pet. He wondered where all the teachers were; bar Sprout and Binns, who as far as he was aware couldn't physically leave the castle, remained. He wondered if Sprout had stayed for her plants, if the Death Eaters needed her for something.  
>He liked her, even though he never showed it. She was witty, having no nonsense with anyone and surprisingly soft hearted towards Longbottom.<p>

Who was no where to be seen. Did it matter? His mind was wondering off to other times, other thoughts. Draco needed to concentrate but seeing the once vibrant room like this... it dulled his senses, as if someone had turned the tap off inside of him that let emotions through. He focused on that, the fact that he needed to feel to stay sane, he set his eyes on a scratch in the wood of the table in front of him.

In his peripheral, Draco saw Snape jerk. His hand flew to his forearm, other Death Eaters in the room doing the same thing. The Dark Lord was calling.

"Would it be better, sir" Draco strained the title "If we changed the date of our meeting with my father?"He grit his teeth as Snape swooped over to him, his hands slamming down onto the arms of the chair. Draco let his face drain of emotion, determined not to let the man see how his proximity made him sweat. Moments later, Snape still holding his gaze, Draco felt a shift in the air.

What was going on?

Resisting the urge to fling a look over his shoulder, Draco stared Snape down until the older man flicked a glance at the scene behind him. Silence reigned. Slowly, a smile crept onto Snape's features and he stood, pinching a piece of lint on his sleeve between thumb and forefinger. As nonchalant as he could be, Draco kicked his leg over the other, his elbow coming to rest on the arm of the chair. He risked a glance out the side of his eye as he rested his head on his hand. He sighed dramatically.

Worryingly, the smile stayed on Snape's face. No flicker of irritation, or annoyance could be seen. In fact, he seemed completely unmoved by Draco's show of arrogance. Two moments later, Draco knew why.

"Is that really how I brought you up, Draco?" Cold as a winter breeze, his father's voice slipped down the collar of his shirt, sending goosebumps down his back. His leg slid to the floor.

"Better" His father commented "Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, Carrow, take your leave... although, no, Carrow, both of you, do stay for a moment longer. I'm sure the Dark Lord will... understand. Snape, please inform our great leader" Did Draco pick up some bitterness in his father's tone? Or was Lucius struggling to keep his cool demeanour concerning Draco's impertinence?"of our where abouts."

Snape nodded to his father, sneered at Crabbe and Goyle before apparating, leaving behind a suspicious cloud of black smoke. His father rested his hand on his shoulder,  
>sighing deeply, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. He ran the tips of his fingers across the table as he walked round the other side, the chair sliding out on it's own; a fairly impressive feat of wandless and wordless magic. Draco tried not to react as goosebumps once more ran across the back of his neck. He knew the Carrow's were standing firmly behind him on either side.<p>

"Draco, do you know why you're here?" His father asked, slowly taking a seat opposite him. He rested against the back of the chair casually, not so much so that he crossed his legs, just enough the he had to lean back to sit comfortabley. His relaxed manner made Draco tense.

"Well?"

"No, nothing in particular comes to mind Father" Draco replied coolly. Of course, there were certain occurances that he could think of that had happened recently that could be seen as inproper... but no, it couldn't be that, couldn't possibly. He had obliviated the two morons who were on guard. His secret was safe, surely.

"Pity" His father clicked his tongue once more. The curse hit him full in the chest sending him flying backwards. He landed on his shoulder, the pain so intense and unexpected that he let out a shocked hiss. He clenched his teeth together, not bothering to get up from where he lay as he took in his father, who hadn't moved, with cool eyes. The Carrow's looked equally surprised.

"Do get up Draco, you look like a common house elf laying on the floor like that"

Aching, Draco rose from the floor.

"The time will soon be upon us for you to properly join the Dark Lord's ranks. It will take you many, many years before you build up a good enough defence to hold some shred of dignity whilst being the subject of one of his curses" Lucius stood quickly, his back straightening once more. He side stepped the table quickly "For this reason you will meet me every evening here at eight thirty sharp for some lessons. I should think that these lessons will also build up your own lust for certain...  
>recreational activities. Escort Draco from this office, he seems to be struggling with his footing."<p>

He was, his legs seemed to be shaking as his nerve ending were electrocuted with some other spell. Smirking, the Carrow twins obliged. One hand under each armpit, he was lifted and dragged unceremoniously from the room, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment. Every evening. With his father.

What did he mean though? Draco winced as his legs hit the marble stairs. They dropped him to the ground at the bottom. The man, his name escaping Draco as the images about him began to blur, crouched down in front of him. He tilted his head to the side.

"It will wear off in about twenty minutes. Wasn't as strong as it could have been" He shrugged, looking up at his sister "We would help but places to be..." He lifted his shoulders once more. Grinning, he saluted him.

Draco slumped into the cool marble, unaware of the small group of people crowding round him. He closed his eyes, willing the pain induced tears from his eyes. How much longer did he have to pretend to be stronger than he was?

Ginny POV

"Luna? Luna? Wake up! They're coming back!" Ginny scuffled about the small area she could move. The binding curse had long worn off, but the chains that bound her wrist and ankles physically held her back. "Luna!" She whispered, loud enough that she was scared the guards could hear. They didn't like it when they fell asleep. Maybe it reminded them that they were human too; had the same basic requirements as they did. Or maybe it took too much effort to wake them up.

They also didn't like it when they talked. Ginny had to have been in the small cell for at least a week, minutes bled into hours and hours into days. She had no way of knowing how long. Although according to Luna, when she was put into the cell with Ginny, it had been threee days. That was at least two days ago. At least, that's was Ginny's best bet.

She had been elated, for those first few nanoseconds of realisation that it was Luna, one of her best friends Luna, who she now shared a room with. Then reality truly hit home. Luna was in the same hell hole as she was. Did that mean none of the port keys had worked? Were none of them safe?

It took Luna a long time to orientate herself, even though her clear blue eyes had never looked more focused. Ginny had locked eyes with her friend, coaxing her back to reality with soft words of encouragement. She had known when Luna returned because she had begun to cry small tears, her eyes fading from the pain that knowledge,  
>that memories, brought.<p>

"Luna?" Ginny whispered to her friend, so far from the airy girl dancing in the snow that it scared Ginny more than anything that had happened beforehand. Before she thought the worst that could possibly happen to her was death... now she was not so sure. "Luna? What happened? Where the port keys not safe? C'mon honey, talk to me.  
>You can trust me. I'm Ginny remember? Ginny your friend. Is Colin okay? And dennis? Luna, Luna honey, what happened?"<p>

She had had to bite her tongue from saying 'you're safe'. How far from the truth could that be? How could she even think of consoling her friend with such a horrendous lie? SO with other words, nonsense words, Ginny had brought Luna back to her.

"Ginny?" She had whispered, her throat dry "Ginny is that you?"

"Yes!" Ginny swallowed her voice "Yes Luna, it's me. Are you okay... are you hurt?" She changed her question. She saw Luna's eyes twitch, moments away from an eye roll.  
>No one could possibly say they were okay in a situation like this.<p>

"I've been better Ginny, I won't lie. My head hurts terribly and I'm sure the snarfs are upset that we're here as much as we are."

"Snarfs?" Ginny couldn't help the almost hysterical burst of laughter that bubbled from her chest. That was the most beautiful thing Luna could ever have said to her.

"Oh yes, they were in Daddy's newest release of the Quibbler, didn't you see? He thinks they're the distant cousin of the nargles, although they are most commonly found in mistletoe... I'm sure I've mentioned that before?" Luna asked, her fingers tracing the dirt tracks that caked her hands. Her delicate skin had spilt in several places and Luna frowned down at the red cracks, before licking her thumb and spreading the wetness over the sore.

"The, erm, Quibbler's still running?" Ginny whispered excitedly. That meant they still had some form of media on their side!

"Oh, not anymore. Not since Daddy printed an article in support of Harry. The cloaked ones didn't like it, so they took me as punishment" Luna sighed dreamily, Ginny seriously questioning how much of her friends sanity was still in tact.

"Luna, I'm so sorry..."

"That's okay, Daddy will find another way to tell the world of the Snarfs, after all, they could be important for future circumstances" Luna nodded, smiling down at her hand "Perfect" She mumbled.

"Luna, I..." Ginny was at a loss. Normally she could talk to Luna about anything, everything, but anything just paled into none exsistance beside the giant threat of the present "Luna..."

"It's okay Ginny, I know you're confused" Luna looked up at the door sharply and stated "Five minutes"

"What...?"

"I didn't come straight here you know, I went to lessons" She said, her fingers now trailing over her legs, checking for any damage. Ginny's eyes roamed too; she couldn't see any damage, but that didn't mean there wasn't any. Then Luna's words registered.

"Lessons!" Again Ginny swallowed her voice "They let you into lesson again?"

"Oh yes, I was even helping the teacher" Luna held her left foot in her hand, pointed at the sole, then moved on to her right foot. What was this girl talking about?

"Luna..."

"Two minutes Ginny, quickly now!" Luna's wide eyes lifted to Ginnys "I was told I had to help, or they would hurt Daddy, so what was I expected to do? It was only a second year lesson anyway. Although I was never very good at potions" Luna sighed, putting her feet down "Still tender" She shook her head.

"Luna, how long have you been here? Back at Hogwarts? What do you mean lessons?" Ginny asked frantically, the sounds of footsteps drifting through the crack beneath the door.

"Oh, only two or three days. They grabbed me as soon as I set foot back home. They were keeping me in my own cell, but thought it better if we shared" Luna nodded, her head tilted to the side "Pardon?"

"I didn't say anything" Ginny muttered, her throat constricting. Why had Luna been in a second year potions class? What possible use did they have for her?

"Oh, I see" Luna commented, before stretching out, laying down and closing her eyes.

"Luna!" Panic surged through Ginny, what was she doing?

"Shh" Luna soothed "It will all be okay in the end"

"Noisy bunch here Greyback. Tut tut. You should hold a tighter leash over your pets"

And now, just like back that first time, they were coming for the two of them. Or more specifically Luna. Ginny hadn't been out of the cell since she was put in here.  
>They had come for Luna twice and each time she was returned she looked a little more lost than before. It didn't matter what she spoke to her about, she was more likely to recieve a blank look each time.<p>

Ginny tucked herself into a tight ball, emotions tumbling round her stomach. She hated the people who were doing this to Luna, filling her impressionable heart and mind with vile intent and hurt. Then there was guilt, that it should be her instead of Luna. Under that... gratitude. If Luna was taken, Ginny may be able to survive just a little while longer. Of course this thought repulsed her, but she couldn't get rid of it. It was there, vile and unwanted, but unmoving.

Ginny closed her eyes as the door opened.

"Hello my pretty ladies, who shall it be today?"

With a sinking in her gut, she knew that it wasn't going to be Luna because something had changed. That voice was a lilting, mocking voice that chilled Ginny to the bone. Without having ever heard it before, she knew who it was. Looking up only confirmed it, though she had also never seen the woman before. Bellatrix stood in the doorway, smilling at Ginny. Ginny was fresh, untouched. One look at Bellatrix told her that she wanted that to change. This woman was going to do all she could to break Ginny. And Ginny wasn't going to let that happen.

A/N- so... that's it for another chapter. What did you think? Those beauties still following, you know what to do ;) I'll try and respond and try and get the next chapter up, get the ball really rolling. I would love to know what you think about the pace, is it too slow? Does more need to happen in each chapter? Please tell me and I will listen! Thanks! 


End file.
